<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you got me helpless by mycopingmechanisms, TheFriendlyNeighborhoodPancake (iRubyReader)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437980">you got me helpless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycopingmechanisms/pseuds/mycopingmechanisms'>mycopingmechanisms</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRubyReader/pseuds/TheFriendlyNeighborhoodPancake'>TheFriendlyNeighborhoodPancake (iRubyReader)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wesper Wedding [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycopingmechanisms/pseuds/mycopingmechanisms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRubyReader/pseuds/TheFriendlyNeighborhoodPancake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear reader,<br/>You're cordially invited to the Wesper Wedding 2021.<br/>Reception to follow at the Crow Club at 9 bells.<br/>We ask you to confirm your assistance to the wedding planner, Matthias Helvar.<br/>Sincerely,<br/>Wylan Van Eck and Jesper Fahey.<br/>No mourners...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker &amp; Jesper Fahey &amp; Inej Ghafa &amp; Matthias Helvar &amp; Wylan Van Eck &amp; Nina Zenik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wesper Wedding [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Matthias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OH MY GOD! Okay, it's happening. Everybody stay calm. STAY FUCKING CALM INAHYLOLGRCKRLLD<br/>-FNP<br/>Happy MALentines day people! Today starts the beginning of the end of the Wesper wedding series, hope you all like it!<br/>-MCM</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Matthias had said that the last nine hours before a wedding were crucial. The crows wouldn’t have had a problem with that if it wasn’t for the fact that he had said the same thing for the last 12, 24, 48, and so on hours. No one tried to calm him down, there was no need for yet another speech on the value of time. Everyone thanked that at least this time it wasn’t as extreme as his and Nina’s wedding. “Come on people!” He yelled instructions through the Van Eck-soon-to-be-Fahey mansion. “Keep it moving!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matthias,” said Anika as she walked up to the Fjerdan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of the Crow Club’s pipelines broke-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matthias had stopped listening. He cursed under his breath in fjerdan and thanked Anika for the new information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nina,” he called her wife who was just passing by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” she murmured under her breath before turning around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on Jesper duty right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear,” she said with eyes that were both dreamy and filled with murder. “You don’t need to remind us of our tasks every two minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Change of plans. Have you seen Inej?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nina’s brows frowned. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need a new venue. Take Wylan and Jesper’s bouquet to their rooms please, and ask them how a party at sea sounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we ask the captain if she likes the idea first?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Inej, of course she’ll agree. Though if you see her, please tell her to talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nina shook off a laugh. “Alright then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nina?” Matthias asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just stood there. Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Just thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How adorable you are,” she kissed his cheek and left the room. He couldn’t help but blush. This whole Wylan/Jesper wedding was bringing back memories from his own wedding. He was so happy to be alive this way, next to the person he loved the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matthias watched Nina in awe as she walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reality hit him again soon enough. “Has anyone seen, Kaz!? Last I checked, he had nothing written for his speech!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nina held the two bouquets in her hands as she walked up the stairs of the mansion. It almost made her feel like a bride again. She grinned at the thought as she knocked on Wylan’s door. “Come in!” Wylan said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nina opened the door and found Inej and Wylan. The groom was sitting down as Inej applied essential oils on his hair. Nina left the bouquets on a table as she said, “Sure that stuff won’t burn his hair out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of panic flashed Wylan’s face. “No it won’t,” Inej assured. “I use these things all the time and my hair is as soft as ever. Even at sea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this again?” Wylan asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Cause I’m on Jes duty,” Nina answered, “and Inej is second best here.” Inej shot her a hurt look. “Don’t take it personal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well see about that over a stack of waffles,” Inej said before refocusing on her task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Nina added, “I doubt our merchling here would want Matthias’ or Kaz’s help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re doing their best,” Wylan said. “Can’t thank them enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That reminds me, Inej, once you're done, Matthias needs to speak with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej groaned as she left the oils aside. “What now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wylan, how do you feel about a wedding at sea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them cursed. “Well, better get to that fast before Matthias faints,” Inej said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go out with you,” Nina said, grabbing Jesper’s bouquet. “Break time is over. You’ll be alright Wy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do all of you keep on acting like I need a babysitter? Yes I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej dried a fake tear. “They grow up so fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her horrible acting Nina followed along. “Don’t remind me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls parted ways as the door closed, but not before giving the other a stare that spoke for “give me strength”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fear no more!” Nina said as she dramatically opened the door. As she left the second bouquet on the bed, she ended her act. “For Nina has arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ghezen’s sake Nina,” Jesper said from his seat, clearly startled. “Have you ever learned how to knock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m best woman, I get a free pass,” she took a few snacks that laid on the nightstand and shoved them into her mouth. Next to them were Jesper’s pistols. Matthias had tried to convince Jesper not to take them to the wedding, but there was no use to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could’ve been changing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second army soldier,” she reminded him. “Literally couldn’t care less. You are all way too shy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like it or not,” Jesper took hold of some snacks himself, “you’re part of the lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know, and I thrive with it,” she smirked, before bursting laughing. It didn’t take long for Jesper to join in. “For real, how you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright,” Jesper said, but something in his tone didn’t convince Nina. He let out a joyless laugh. “Crazy, isn’t it? I’m actually hours away from my wedding. And you are already wed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think we’ll get a Brekker-Ghafa wedding soon?” They looked at each other dead in the eye before laughing once more. “Saints that would be unexpected. I would love to see Kaz’s vows though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love those two, but there’s no way that’ll ever happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shook it off. Nina suspected those vows did in fact exist, but were never heard by anyone else rather than those two. It was a nice thought to have. She could read in Jesper’s face that their minds were somewhere on the same page. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would’ve thought, that after all this time, we all would be here. Happy? With nothing but, real- no. Normal worries?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesper’s smile seemed to fade. “Yeah, I doubt anyone would’ve thought that.” He swallowed and shook off his head. “How long till the wedding?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nina checked her watch. Everyone but the grooms were forced to wear one. Matthias wanted everyone on time for everything, but also the grooms to relax, if that was possible. “Seven hours to go,” she answered in a sigh. Nina noticed Jesper repeatedly tapping his feet against the floor. “You okay, Jes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “Could you get me something to drink?” In silence, he added; “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nina grinned. “There we go.” She stood up and walked to the door. “Be right back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she came back from the kitchen with a glass of water, there was no one waiting for her. “Jes?” Nina innocently asked, but there was no one to answer. His pistols were gone too. “Saints Jesper,” Nina said to herself before leaving the room. “Where are you?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's Not Actually Happening Yet LOL Get RiCKRoLLeD<br/>-FNP</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*watching stupid internet videos* <br/>MCM: hey remember that one fic we were writing? <br/>FNP: ohh yeah<br/>MCM: we never finished it<br/>FNP: <br/>MCM: <br/>MCM: we should work on that now shouldn't we? <br/>FNP: agreed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The library of the mansion was the quietest place to be in. And the number one hiding spot from Matthias. Kaz doubted the fjerdan had ever grabbed a book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at the mostly empty piece of paper that lay in front of him. Kaz told himself he worked better under pressure. He worked well in any circumstance, why hide the fact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Well the fact was incorrect, because the moment someone tasked Kaz Brekker with something emotion-related, his brain simply short-circuited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why on earth had Jesper and Wylan asked him to officiate the wedding? In what moment had he decided that he didn’t want to mess it up and actually wanted to make it right? Since when do wedding officiants need to make a speech? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz groaned and threw his pen to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A wedding speech can’t be that hard to write,” said a voice behind. Kaz grinned. Even after years at sea, Inej’s walk was still as quiet as a ghost’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfair fight. You were maid of honor, I’m officiant.” He looked to his side where Inej had sat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you only had to praise the disasters that are Nina and Matthias while drinking kvas. I have to,” Kaz showed his papers, filled with scratched lines and ink marks, “explain what getting married means.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej made a face. “Maybe don’t think of marriage,” she said. “Just try to define love and explain how Jes and Wy are an example of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz took Inej’s hand and smiled. “Maybe that’s what I’ll do.” As he said those words the library door flew open. “Please don’t tell me it’s Helvar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nina?” Inej asked. Kaz should’ve been relieved, but it didn’t make sense that Nina was there. She was supposed to be in Jesper duty. Inej had to be on Wylan duty, following that logic, but she was calm and relaxed. Unlike Nina, who was radiating anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you guys seen Jesper?” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, what is it?” Inej asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left for two seconds to get him something to drink, he was getting stressed, but when I came back to his room he was gone. His pistols too, so he didn’t leave for the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean he is gone?” Kaz jumped in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to say it in Ravkan?” She took a deep breath. “Do you have any idea of where he could be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kaz tried to be calm as the girls talked, but in reality he was close to moving wind and sea to find the sharpshooter. If it wasn’t for the wedding, he would do it just to kill him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who runs away on their wedding day?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “We can’t let Wylan or Matthias know, they’ll only get stressed and one panicked person is enough to deal with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” said Inej. “Okay, I can take Wylan and Matthias to the Slat-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you are faster at tracking,” interrupted Nina. “I’ll take them, you two look for Jesper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inej nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She and Kaz divided the hunt. Inej would cover the University and Financial District, Kaz would cover the fifth harbor. At 5 bells they still had nothing. Two hours to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll check over the docks again,” said Inej when they met in front of the Van Eck mansion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll check the house, maybe he came back.” Inej nodded and took off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz had a faint idea of where Jesper could be. </span>
</p><p><span>In fact, he found him in one of the gardens. The same one Wylan told Kaz he planned to propose on. “What are you doing here?!” Kaz exclaimed. Jesper jumped and shivered. “Inej and I have been worried sick looking for you all afternoon.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“You were worried?” Jesper mocked, but Kaz noticed a crack in his voice. “I was taking a walk. That’s all.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“You don’t just take a three-hour walk without letting anyone know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I was stressed! What’s so bad about that?!” Kaz had never seen Jesper that way before. The sharpshooter would usually just go with the flow, but now he was frightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz cursed internally. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen you walk carelessly through a gun shooting, what is it you’re scared of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesper was startled. It wasn’t a usual occurrence for Kaz to be willing to discuss anything feeling-related with anyone. The exception to the rule always being  Inej. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesper sighed. “Wylan is one of the few things in life I haven’t lost. And I fear the moment I will lose him every single day. This whole thing,” he gestured to his suit and ring, “just makes it so much more real. We are living mostly normal lives now, but there are still feelings I just can’t shake off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz laughed. “Each time I talk to you, I think I’ve seen the peak of your stupidity, and every time I’m proven wrong.” Jesper’s face looked puzzled. “You’re not going to lose Wylan. Oddly enough you two, in a really weird way, just fit. And if you could walk through the most dangerous areas of this hellhole of a city leaving them almost unharmed, then I doubt you should be scared of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Jesper said with a smirk, “who would’ve said Kaz ‘Dirtyhands’ Brekker could actually lift your spirits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz face went plain. “Don’t get used to it. You look like a mess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For real, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz rolled his eyes. “Let’s get going.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>